War
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: "...Era bien sabido que el pequeño bebé consentido de la mafia era un objeto preciado..." BTS. Vmin. JiKook. Vkook. VminKook. MafiaBoss!au


**The War**

La mueca de disgusto que se desdibujó en su rostro fue obvia y alarmante, dejó el periódico que leía sobre su escritorio y se quitó los lentes.

—¿Que acabas de decir? —El subordinado que estaba en el umbral de la puerta se removió en su sitio con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Señor, el trato con la familia Park fue cancelado. —Jungkook golpeó la mesa creando un ruido seco y el muchacho tragó seco.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué? —pidió en sarcástica dulzura. El subordinado se lanzó al suelo, de rodillas pedía silenciosa clemencia.

—No estoy seguro señor. El joven Park solo desistió del contrato sin razón aparente. —¿Sin razón aparente? No había tal cosa como "sin razón aparente" dentro del pensamiento de la familia Park. No. Eso era una decisión calculada y repensada. Fría y cuidadosa. —Bastardo. —Masculló para sus adentros. Salió de su oficina sin prestarle mínima atención al pobre y asustado muchacho que descansaba a sus pies.

Park endemoniado Jimin. ¿Cómo era capaz de burlarse de los Jung de esa manera? Habían trabajado horas para logran un trato como aquel, esquivado la policía y sobornado a los informantes para mantener la calma y ahora, ¿simplemente decidía no aparecer?

—Bastardo. —Repitió y apresuró el paso llamando a su chofer. —A la residencia Park.

Una vez frente a la mansión, contempló su reflejo en el espejo y arregló su flequillo, de soslayo se percató de la presencia de unos guardaespaldas y salió del vehículo. —Estoy buscando a Park.

—El joven Park está en una reunión, señor. —Allí iban las malditas excusas otra vez. Sacó su arma detrás de su pantalón y le disparó al hombre sin muchos miramientos. Se dirigió a la entraba y luego de entregarle el revólver a su chofer, arregló su traje con cuidado. Sus manos acomodaron las solapas del saco y alisó la corbata. Sus anillos relucieron en el espacio abierto del umbral de la habitación. —¿Alguien puede decirme dónde está Park Jimin?

* * *

El abrió la puerta sin saber realmente que esperar. Estaba molesto, estaba fúrico; nadie jugaba con su tiempo y que el resto de los integrantes de la mansión Park no le diesen instrucciones claras de porqué Jimin no había aparecido solo le dejaba los nervios a flor de piel. Abrió las puertas del sótano y en sus ojos se reflejó la momentánea sorpresa.

En el centro de la habitación, atado a una silla podía encontrar un cuerpo. Con las muñecas y los tobillos sujetos en su puesto, sus dedos encogidos de dolor y pudo contemplar la falta de un par de uñas. Una venda cubría los ojos del hombre atrapado y por momentos sintió _miedo_ de preguntar. A pocos pasos de distancia estaba a quien él buscaba.

—Jimin. —El rubio viró el rostro y le sonrió dulce y amplio, mostrando sus dientes; la suavidad del gesto distaba de su obscuro actuar a puertas cerradas. Con el cabello peinado en perfecto estado, su mullido y cómodo sweater café y el coqueto lazo de su camisa; el aire esponjoso y atrayente que rodeaba al más pequeño, se mezclaba curiosamente con la ira escondida detrás de su iris y el rastro de sangre salpicada que todavía permanecía en su blanca mejilla, acompañando el sonrojo natural de perversa diversión.

— _Jeonggukie._ —Saludó Jimin sin moverse de su sitio.

—Es tarde. —Se quejó sin mostrar mucho interés en la escena que tenía enfrente.

— _Oh._ —Jimin revisó el reloj escondido en su manga y rio avergonzado. —Lo siento, Ggukie. Me tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Tenemos un pequeño cordero perdido del rebaño. —Jeongguk por fin le dedicó atención al desconocido y silbó por lo bajo al detallar las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. « _Que maña suerte.»_ Estar a merced de Jimin y ser objeto de sus castigos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo interno de su traje y limpió con cuidado la tersa mejilla del rubio.

—Tenía que aprender la lección. —Lanzó una bofetada al hombre que parecía perder la consciencia en lo que la sangre se acumulaba poco a poco debajo de su asiento. —Nadie toca lo que me pertenece. —La mirada iracunda que le dedicó al desconocido atrajo su atención y acarició el cabello del mayor para hacerle saber que escuchaba atento, aunque arqueó una ceja cuando una posible razón apareció en su pensamiento. _Taehyung_.

Taehyung estaba en su sitio predilecto del local, vestía uno de sus mejores _outfits_ de la noche. Un par de pantalones de cuero, una camiseta negra sin mangas; decoraba su cuello con un _choker_ simple de terciopelo y un par de botas a la altura de sus tobillos. Esperaba por su bebida, observando como Yoongi la preparaba cuidadoso, allí fue que le sintió. Una dolorosa y descarada nalgada.

Saltó involuntario y se giró indignado ante la acción, encontrándose el rostro obscuro y sonrisa de un borracho que en definitiva no le reconocía. Taehyung sonrió perverso y tomó entre las manos la bebida que Yoongi le hizo llegar. Yoongi asintió en su dirección y luego hizo seña al piso superior; Taehyung siguió su mirada y sonrió amplio, complacido de ver a Jimin con el semblante ennegrecido y ambas manos sobre el filo del pasamanos.

Jeongguk escuchaba con atención el susurrar de Jimin y apenas terminó de entender el por qué su día no había sucedido como le había previsto, a causa de un idiota que no podía mantener las manos quietas. Alcanzó un cuchillo y lo clavó sin ningún tipo de aviso contra el dorso de la mano izquierda del hombro, haciéndole gritar.

Jimin viró los ojos, molesto y quitando el seguro del arma que guardaba en el _shoulder holster_ , le disparó y finalmente se hizo el silencio.

—¿Y Taehyung?

—TaeTae está en su habitación. —Bostezó cansado y Jeongguk le rodeó los hombros llevándole fuera de la habitación, luego se ocuparían de enviar a alguien a limpiar el desorden.

A Taehyung le encontraron dormido en su cama, vistiendo una de las camisas de Jeongguk y una de las batas de Jimin, rodeado de almohadas, abrazado a un enorme oso de peluche. Era bien sabido que el pequeño bebé consentido de la mafia era un objeto preciado. Codiciado por muchos, envidiado por algunos y protegido con ahínco por la pareja más temida de la mafia coreana.

Jeongguk sonrió leve ante la figura escondida de Taehyung en las sábanas y plantó un beso fugaz en la sien de Jimin, le impulsó a quedar sentado en el filo de la cama en lo que él se ocupaba de regresar el orden al sótano.

Taehyung despertó despacio y sonrió leve, alejó el sueño restante de su rostro y le abrazó por los hombros escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Jiminnie. —Susurró contento y le llenó de besos las mejillas. Quedó sentado de rodillas para verle mejor y ladeó el rostro al percatarse de las diminutas manchas en el lazo blanco de la camisa. —Jiminnie, ¿qué le pasó a tu ropa? —Taehyung se alejó para verle mejor e infló las mejillas molesto. Le había dicho a Jimin que ya no quería verle arruinar su ropa. A él le gustaba mucho la ropa que Jimin usaba y de tanto en tanto robaba sus sweaters para dormir, pero había contadas ocasiones como aquella donde ninguna cantidad de detergente sacaría la sangre obvia en la ropa. Jimin inclinó el rostro para ver su vestimenta y se fijó por primera vez en las manchas que adornaban el resto de sweater.

—No importa, Tae. Podemos ir de compras.

—Pero a mí me gustaba este sweater. —Se quejó por el hecho de la ropa arruinada más que por las razones de cómo la ropa había sido arruinada.

—¿Alguien dijo ir de compras? —Jeongguk se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa leve.

—¡Ggukie! —Taehyung le dio su atención y sonrió amplio mostrando sus dientes.

* * *

Escuchaba a su secretario con poca atención y asentía en los momentos correctos aun cuando su mirada estaba clavada en el cuerpo silencioso del rubio que descansaba al otro extremo de la habitación. Taehyung jugaba con sus pies, esperando a que la reunión terminase. La mayoría de los directivos se cuestionaba la presencia del chiquillo en la habitación, sin saber que la verdadera razón por la que habían sido convocados había sido idea del chico en cuestión.

Después de una merecida ducha y quedar rodeado de sus dos personas favoritas, les escuchaba conversar por lo bajo ante algunos problemas con respecto a uno de los jefes de otro lado de la ciudad y a él se le ocurrió una simple sugerencia; la posibilidad de limar asperezas bajo la falsa idea de un contrato e igualdad de condiciones, aun cuando _ellos_ siempre tendrían la delantera.

Taehyung y él compartieron una mirada complacida luego de que el último acompañante dejase la habitación y Jeongguk llamó a Jimin para informar lo sucedido. Taehyung llegó a su lado, sentándose en su regazo, con la atención en su celular; sonriendo al escuchar la voz de Jimin al otro lado de la bocina.

–¿Y bien?

—Todo perfecto. —Jeongguk sonrió de medio lado y por reflejo acarició el cabello del muchacho cerca suyo como recompensa. Poco a poco sus planes se iban realizando. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, finalmente tendrían el control de todo.

—Bien hecho, TaeTae. —Jimin saludó consciente de su presencia y se despidió corto, con la promesa de encontrarles para la cena.

Y la gente creía que debía solo tenerle miedo a Jeongguk por lo amplio de sus hombros o el uso de sus puños. Los ilusos creían no debían preocuparse por Jimin, un pequeño niño mimado de la mafia, ¿quién se creería que debajo de esas sonrisas tímidas y los esponjosos y adorables sweaters habría una personalidad tan perversa?

Jimin clavó las uñas en su muslo debajo de la mesa y Taehyung escondió el rostro en el cuello de Jeongguk. Sus planes se estaban demorando, el trato armado hace meses con los jefes de la casa Kim, no parecía dar frutos y a ellos no les gustaba para nada tal cosa. Namjoon, jefe —temporal— del grupo Kim; el cabeza de la familia había fallecido hace poco y el caos interno parecía haberse desatado.

—Ayúdenle. —Había pedido Taehyung con un puchero formándose en sus labios. Ellos recordaban las historias de Taehyung sobre como Namjoon y sus hombres más cercanos: Jin y Hoseok, le habían mantenido a salvo de las peleas internas entre pandillas pequeñas hasta que una noche Jimin le encontró, escondido en un diminuto recoveco de un edificio, esquivando ser daño colateral.

—Ven. —Jimin extendió la mano en su dirección y con el pulso tembloroso, aceptó el ser rescatado.

Por ello se encontraban en aquella situación, una burla de acción política a sabiendas que a la menor indiscreción la furia de los Jung-Park caería sobre todos los presentes y se extendería como fuego en gasolina. _Nadie_ les hacía perder el tiempo.

Tal era, que sus sospechas eran ciertas, al Namjoon tomar el control de la casa Kim, se había iniciado una onda de rebeliones y Namjoon a duras penas lograba contener el alboroto confuso. Pero a ellos no les importaba, estaban presentes en la habitación por pura cortesía, de no ser por Taehyung, ellos solo verían desde la distancia como la dinastía Kim se venía abajo por si sola hasta los cimientos. Eso hasta la mención de sus negocios.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Jeongguk posó la atención sobre el muchacho a la cabeza de la mesa y la habitación sintió la presión, a su espalda varios guardaespaldas tensaron los músculos, preparados a buscar sus armas debajo de sus trajes. Taehyung soltó una risita que se escuchó fuerte y clara en el silencio del espacio. « _Tonto. Has dicho lo erróneo.»_

Jimin se levantó de su asiento y tomó al cabecilla de la pandilla por el cuello de su traje haciendo fuerza con ayuda de la corbata. En un ruido continuo fueron rodeados de armas en su dirección.

—¿Cómo demonios es que has perdido nuestro dinero? —Entre la venganza por avergonzar a la familia Kim, algunos desertores crearon sus propios estragos, sin saber con quién se habían estado metiendo. No era los Kim de quienes se debían cuidar la espalda. —Tienes 48 horas para recuperar mi dinero o todos, absolutamente todos los integrantes de la casa Kim van a desaparecer. —Namjoon tragó sonoro, en su cara era clara la pena y el desasosiego. Namjoon era alguien honesto y los tres sabían que no era su culpa, pero si iba hacerse cargo de la dinastía Kim, debía hacerlo bien. A su izquierda, detrás de Namjoon, un hombre habló confianzudo.

—Es imposible para un niñito mimado como tu acabar con la dinastía Kim. —Jimin ni le dignificó con una respuesta, una mirada bastó para que el extraño se arrepintiese de todas las decisiones de su vida. Jimin soltó a Namjoon y sonrió leve arreglando sus ropas en una silenciosa y no menos amenazadora _disculpa_ , la distorsión en su aura era tal que a Namjoon solo le crispaba los nervios. Él se preguntaba como Taehyung era capaz de sobrevivir entre personalidades tan volátiles. Como si leyese sus pensamientos, Taehyung sonrió amplio en su dirección mostrando todos sus dientes.

De regreso a la mansión Park, Taehyung abrazaba al enorme oso de peluche mientras Jimin trabajaba desde la mesa con un par de lentes para disminuir el daño en sus ojos a causa de la poca luz. Jeongguk había regresado a la casa Jung después de besar su frente con una media sonrisa.

—Mátenlos. —Dos pares de ojos le vieron extrañados ante el repentino inicio de conversación. —Mátenlos a todos. —Taehyung les regresó una mirada obscura, Jimin le sonrió orgulloso y Jeongguk rio a carcajadas.

Nadie pondría jamás en duda la fuerza de los clanes Jung-Park, ni siquiera aquellos que creían podían pisarles solo por haber mostrado solidaridad en el pasado. Sentía lastima por Namjoon, él realmente no lo merecía; pero había lecciones que debían ser aprendidas.

* * *

Dejó su abrigo en manos del mayordomo y suspiró cansado, a tan solo horas de dejar la mansión de la dinastía Kim, fue consciente del caos, la desesperación y el miedo; para él no había nada mejor que poder contemplar el miedo en las facciones de los habitantes de la mansión, justo cuando su nombre se esparcía como pólvora o eso creyó hasta adentrarse en su recamara.

Permaneció de pie en el umbral por segundos bebiendo silencioso de la visión, tal parecía que tenían un pequeño minino travieso. Jimin carraspeó llamando su atención y a su rostro subió una media sonrisa de obscura complacencia al percatarse de la expresión sorprendida del muchacho.

—TaeTae. —Habló suave sin moverse de su sitio y escondió las manos en sus bolsillos, tanteando su celular. Taehyung se había mantenido con las manos ocupadas, aun cuando tenía estrictas instrucciones de no hacerlo sin su presencia o la de Jeongguk.

Con la espalda dispuesta en la cama, envuelto en esponjosas almohadas, una de sus bufandas dispuesta torpemente por encima de su cuello y la única pieza que le vestía era la bata de seda azul obscura que le pertenecía al heredero Jung. Su cabello desperdigado en la blanca almohada y sus mejillas se colorearon de un apenado sonrojo al ser encontrado en tal incriminatoria situación. Wilson, el peluche, descansaba en su silla, oculto y con la vista en la pared.

Con el pecho desnudo, arropado a duras penas por su prenda y ambas manos sobre su despierta y dolorosa hombría, con la izquierda le sostenía en su sitio desde la base y con la derecha creaba presión en la punta, usando sus dedos; y si Jimin prestaba atención, podía detallar la prominente vena que revelaba lo necesitado que se encontrada.

Taehyung ladeó el rostro sorprendido al verse descubierto y en pena buscó ocultar su dureza, cerrando las piernas. Dicha acción sacó a Jimin de su ensueño y se acercó a la cama.

—Jimin. —Intentó hablar y proclamar una disculpa, mas solo se ganó una palmada en su muslo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Taehyung se encogió en sí mismo y alzó la mirada despacio.

—Lo siento, señor. —Jimin relajó los hombros y le acarició el cabello por su buena acción.

—Ahora… —El rubio desvió la atención de su rostro y jugó con su ropa. —Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Taehyung buscó girarse en su dirección, pero una mirada le hizo saber que era mejor quedase quieto; el bochorno regresó a sí cuando fue consciente de la vista que proporcionaba. En un principio no lo había planeado, solo sabía que extrañaba la presencia de ambos y necesitaba algo con lo que anclarse. De allí a como había terminado con las manos entre sus pantalones, era un verdadero misterio; Taehyung solo se había rodeado del confort de sus olores preferidos. Jimin rio de buena gana luego de escucharle, él se inclinó para posar un beso en su frente. —Estas en problemas.

Jeongguk arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta que Jimin le escribía, le había visto a lo largo del día y habían logrado su cometido; la dinastía Kim ya no sería un problema, así que ser contactado por el mayor, de cierta forma le inquietaba.

 _MochiCheeks: Tenemos un problema. Encontré a este cachorrito jugando solo_.

Y el mensaje iba acompañado de una imagen. Cuanto agradeció estar solo en su oficina. Jimin le había sacado una fotografía a Taehyung.

Taehyung con las manos atadas por sobre su cabeza, con la mirada llorosa y los labios abultados y rojizos; su espalda se arqueaba y el pecho descubierto daba paso al par de sensibles y achocolatados pezones. A contra luz apreciaba el reflejo del sudor en su cuello, pero lo que le atrapó por completo fue la dispuesta dureza del muchacho que se contemplaba en todo su esplendor; alta y gruesa y con restos de humedad, probablemente por el uso de la botella que veía al filo de la cama. Se encorvaba contra su vientre con un reluciente anillo, manteniéndole preso y sin posibilidad de satisfacción.

Marcó al rubio y Jimin contestó al tercer repique.

— _He needs to be punished._


End file.
